Rollercoasters
by butterfly1415
Summary: Tamaki drag the Host club to a commoner amusement park. "You know, this is way better than rollercoasters" KyouyaxKaoru mentions of HaruhixHikaru and TamakixHaruhi


**Rollercoasters**

**KyouyaxKaoru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran...etc etc.**

**A/N: Fluffy! Yay! Enjoy, and don't blame me if you get cavites.**

Kaoru sighed. Tamaki had gotten one of his so-called brilliant ideas, and had made the host club go to an commoner amusement park. Hunny had obliged because of the promise of candyfloss, and the rest of the host club was being pulled with against their will.

Right now, Tamaki was arguing with Hikaru over who should sit next to Haruhi in the rollercoaster. Hunny was eating candyfloss on top of Mori's shoulders, Kyouya was writing something down in his notebook and Kaoru was bored. He was standing next to the Shadow King, leaning against a sign that led to the bathrooms.

"I'm gonna sit next to Haruhi. I'm her father! She needs to have someone to protect her!" Tamaki yelled, and the people around them stared at him.

"So, what? You're not her real father! I'M gonna sit next to Haruhi, bacuse she is my..ehm.." Hikaru trailed off.

"Girlfriend?" Kaoru suggested. He was tired of these two fighting all the time, and decided to make it a bit fun.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi went red.

"Uhm..no, not that...she is my, ehmm...friend!" Hikaru said, embarassed. He shot a angry glance at Kaoru, who jut waved to him, an bored expression on his face.

"You can sit three in these" Kyouya said, closing his notebook. He was apparently also tired of their fight.

"Okay, then!" yelled Haruhi, before Hikaru or Tamaki had a chance to say one word. "I'm sitting in the middle"

"What about you two?" Kaoru asked, and looked at the two seniors.

"No, thank you, Kao-chan I don't like rollercoasters" Hunny replied in a sweet voice, looking down at Kaoru. Mori nodded.

"Look over there, Takashi! They have cake! Let's go" The small senior yelled and Mori began walking over to a place that sold cakes.

"Wanna go, Kaoru?" asked Tamaki.

"No, I don't like rollercoasters" Kaoru replied, looking at the huge rollercoaster over his head.

"We're gonna wait for you here. Have fun" Kyouya added, and the trio began to walk over towards the rollercoaster entrance.

"Why didn't you go, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't like rollercoasters. I am not a big fan of those things" the elder replied."You?"

"Well, I like the feeling you get, but they make me throw up" Kaoru shrugged.

"Oh. Do you want to go somewhere while we wait?" Kyouya asked.

"Yeah, I think people would like to see where the bathrooms are" Kaoru grinned and pointed at the sign.

Kyouya smiled a bit.

"The swings?" Kaoru asked, pointing at two swings a bit far from them.

"Okay" Kyouya answered.

Kaoru sat down at the left swing that was made of a car deck. Kyouya raised his eyebrows, before sitting on the other.

"I don't think anyone of your father's buisness connections is here" Kaoru laughed, when the elder looked around. "Don't worry. Nobody see you, and if they do, you can just tell them that you're spending time with one of the Hitachiin heirs" Kaoru leaned forward and back again, his feet on the ground. He lifted them and began swinging.

Kyouya watched his moves.

"You know, this is almost as good as a rollercoaster. But it's still missing something" Kaoru said.

"I don't know how a thing made of old car parts can make you feel anything" Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Kaoru stopped the swing with setting his feet hard into the ground.

"You never tried swinging?" he asked.

"No, I don't" Kyouya looked at his notebook and wrote something.

"Well, then, let me give you a turn" Kaoru grinned and walked behind Kyouya's swing. Before Kyouya knew of it, Kaoru began pushing the swing back and forth.

"Lift up your legs" Kaoru ordered.

"Kaoru, I don't think-" Kyouya began.

"Oh, come one, Kyouya-senpai. Lift up your legs" Kaoru said, as sweet as he could "For me?"

Kyouya shook his head, but did as he said. He liked this feeling. He got higher and higher up.

When Kaoru had pushed it as high as he could, he stood back and watched his fellow host. Kyouya was obviusly enjoying this, all the while he tried to look as elegant as he could. Kyouya had his pride. The swing slowed down.

"Wasn't it fun?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, it was" Kyouya relied pushing up his glasses. He stood up again and looked at the younger Hitachiin twin before him.

He leaned towards him, and Kaoru felt himself blushing. He felt Kyouya's lips on his. The pressed against his hungrily, and Kaoru pressed back. Kyouya pulled away way too soon.

Kaoru regained his breath and looked at Kyouya who was blushing slightly. It was adorable.

"I think I found the missing thing. This is so much better than rollercoasters" Kaoru said and leaned towards the elder again. Kyouya smiled,

Kaoru pressed his lips against Kyouya's harder this time and lay a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. The other found it's way to his hair. Kyouya mirrored Kaoru's actions. Their lips seperated and tongues found each other. They kissed until the lack of oxygen made them pull away.

"This is nice" Kyouya whispered.

"Yeah, way much better than rollercoasters" Kaoru grinned.

**A/N: Heh, I loved the last line. Review are loved**


End file.
